In the related art, there is a known fluoroscopy apparatus that radiates excitation light onto a biological subject to cause emission of fluorescence from a diseased portion contained in the biological subject, that captures the fluorescence, and that observes the diseased portion in an acquired fluorescence image in the form of a high-luminance region (for example, see Patent Literature 1).